


You Can't Tell Me, You Didn't See This Coming

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Almost Sex At The Guild, Ass groping, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FTLGBTales, Gray Is Just Along For The Ride, Laxus Has A Potty Mouth, Laxus Is Handsy, M/M, Natsu is a little shit, Poor Freed, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, getting caught, in the closet, interrupted smut, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Laxus gets a little handsy with Freed in the guild hall, and they get caught.WWTDP Week 2: Prompt I don't care what anyone thinks!





	You Can't Tell Me, You Didn't See This Coming

When Freed walked into the guild hall early in the morning he wasn't expecting to be abruptly dragged off into the guild hall somewhere. “Laxus! Where are you taking me!?” Freed exclaimed.

“Somewhere private,” Laxus said, dragging Freed into a nearby storage room or closet.

“Laxus, this is hardly an appropriate time! We're supposed to choose a job and go on it today,” Freed said, his face flushing due to how close Laxus was holding him. “What's the matter?” he asked.

“I need to touch you,” Laxus said right before Freed would let out a rather strange squeak as he felt the larger hands of Laxus on his firm ass.

“LAXUS!” Freed exclaimed his face cherry red, closer to that of Erza's hair color than that of a natural skin tone.

“I'm sorry, Freed, I really need you right now,” Laxus said, the larger male working on Freed's pants.

“Can't we go home or something?!” Freed asked in surprise.

“No, it's too far. Need you now,” Laxus said.

“Laxus, we can't do this here!” Freed said, trying to struggle to no avail, Laxus had too strong of a grip on him for him to escape, that and his pants were down.

“Relax, no one is here, and no one will find us in here anyway,” Laxus said, trying to be reassuring.

“We still shouldn't do this here, someone may walk in at any moment,” Freed said.

“It's fine, like I said, no one will find us here,” Laxus said, sliding his hand down Freed's back to the other males ass once more, he'd bring it back and then swing it downward, spanking Freed.

“Laxus!” Freed yelped, his neck turning red as he felt Laxus spanking him.

“That's it Freed, call out my name,” Laxus said, delivering another slap to Freed's ass, and then another.

Freed would eventually moan and bite his bottom lip to stop himself from growing louder.

“Aw come on, Freed,” Laxus said, his hands now rubbing Freed's back gently, moving along the other males sides and downward.

“L-Laxus w-we can't do this here!” Freed said. “Someone could overhear,” he finished, still trying to fight off his boyfriend's advances.

Laxus would bring one of his hands up along Freed's chest and tilt his face up before leaning down and kissing him, silencing any further protests.

At first, Freed would push on Laxus's chest, trying to get the taller male to let him go, but he'd eventually just relent and respond to the kiss in kind.

Laxus would grin when he felt his boyfriend relax against him and kiss him back. He'd pull away after a short while. “Mm, you okay now?” he asked.

Freed wouldn't respond, he'd merely wrap his arms around Laxus and lean up to kiss the taller male once more.

Laxus would be all too happy to respond to the kiss, going as far as lifting Freed and wrapping the other males legs around his waist. He'd press Freed into the wall and kiss him firmly, his hands squeezing and groping Freed's firm ass.

Freed was enjoying the attention if the hardness pressing against Laxus's abdomen was anything to go by, the taller male would merely grin into the kiss. He'd pull back and leave a trail of kisses down Freed's face to his neck where he'd gently suck on the flesh there.

“A-Ah L-Laxus!” Freed moaned out before hiding his face in the crook of Laxus's neck as the other pressed kisses and nips to his neck. Freed's hands would grip Laxus's shirt.

“You have such beautiful moans, Freed,” Laxus said.

“N-No, I don't,” Freed protested, his face darkening from the pleasure coursing through his body, his grip on Laxus's shirt would tighten.

“I think you do, so you do,” Laxus said, leaning up and kissing Freed once more, if for no other reason than to silence his protest.

Neither would notice the closet door opening, at least at first.

“Holy shit, Gray I found Laxus!” Natsu's voice would ring out.

Laxus would abruptly pull away from Freed. “Fuck,” he said.

“Oh, Freed's here too!” Natsu called out.

“No way, are you serious?” Gray asked, making his way over to the closet.

“They're using our closet,” Natsu said, tossing an arm around Gray as the other arrived next to him.

“Wow, you're not kidding,” Gray said, chuckling lightly.

“Go away, can't you see we're busy here?” Laxus growled out.

Natsu would begin laughing. “Hell no, I'm not going anywhere,” he said.

“P-Please don't tell anyone about this,” Freed said, he really didn't want people to know.

“Oh, hello Gray, Natsu. Is there something in the closet?” A feminine voice would be heard.

Laxus and Freed would pale. Not her, no.

“Yeah, we caught Freed and Laxus in the closet,” Natsu said.

“Oh?” Mira would ask as she stepped beside the younger boys. “I see, they're just as bad as you two,” she giggled.

“Nah, I think Nat's worse,” Gray said. “He's blown me under the table in the middle of the guild before,” he grinned.

“GRAY!” Natsu exclaimed. “That was supposed to be a secret, you jerk!” he'd shove Gray gently.

Gray would respond by leaning over and kissing Natsu. “You make it seem like I care what people think of me, you should know better,” he whispered.

“I don't care what people think of me either, now would you three be so kind as to close the door and pretend you never saw me almost fucking Freed in the closet?” Laxus's annoyed voice would be heard.

“Nah, you two need to come out of the closet,” Natsu said, what a little shit. He'd even be grinning.

“You suck,” Laxus said.

“I think we all knew that already,” Gray said. “He's got one hell of a mouth on him for sure, it's really good at sucking,” he'd grin.

Natsu would punch Gray's shoulder again. “Jerk!” He hissed.

Freed would just begin laughing at the absurdity of it all. He and Laxus were caught making out in the closet at the guild by none other than Gray and Natsu. The two younger males were constantly caught within the guild making out, or even full-on fucking.

“Oh, Laxus you still need to pay for the shelves in the pantry you and Freed broke last week,” Mira said before walking off.

“YOU KNEW!?” Laxus exclaimed, which resulted in a giggle from the white-haired woman who went to the bar and began making breakfast for those who would be at the guild within a short while.

“I mean, I kind of knew you were banging already,” Natsu said. “Your scents reflected one another more than normal,” he finished.

“Well, fuck,” Laxus said, groaning as he dropped his head onto Freed's shoulder.

“Would you two be so kind as to turn around so I can redress?” Freed asked, his face still red due to embarrassment.

“Yeah, sure,” Natsu said, turning his back to the closet.

Laxus would let Freed down, the shorter male would grab the clothes that Laxus had managed to remove and pull them on, smoothing them out before fixing his hair and stepping out of the closet. “After that ordeal, I need something to drink,” Freed muttered before making his way to the bar to get something to drink.

“You better not tell anyone about this, Natsu,” Laxus warned.

“Your secret is safe with us,” Gray said for Natsu.

“Good,” Laxus said, following Freed to the bar, he needed something to drink to cool himself down, and maybe a bite to eat as well.

Natsu would snicker. “I can't believe we caught them making out in the closet,” he said.

“You know, when we got caught it was broadcast to the entire guild,” Gray said, kissing Natsu on his temple.

“Yeah, I know,” Natsu said. “I don't mind though, at least Lucy and Juvia will leave the two of us alone now, right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Gray chuckled.

Laxus would be eating some sort of fruit, and Freed would be knocking back green bubbly drinks. Mira would be happily preparing them as Freed needed them, what she didn't tell the rune mage was that the drinks were alcohol-free.

“How did you two finally realize your feelings for one another?” Mira asked Laxus while cleaning a glass.

“None of your business, woman,” Laxus said, what a grouch. That's what happens when you get cockblocked.

“Testy...” Mira said, moving towards Gray and Natsu who had just gotten to the bar. “What can I get you boys?” she asked sweetly, seemingly unaffected by Laxus's attitude.

“Can I get a dragon fruit salad?” Natsu asked.

“I'll take a watermelon mint slush,” Gray said.

“Coming right up!” Mira smiled, walking off to the make the orders, she'd deliver them to Gray and Natsu right as Juvia arrived. Mira would wave and smile at Juvia before setting the drink in front of Gray and the salad in front of Natsu.

“I never pegged you for a fruit eater,” Laxus said to Natsu.

“That's because you don't know me very well,” Natsu said in response.

Laxus would grunt and go back to his own meal.

Mira would deliver drinks and food to the members who relied on her cooking to make it through the mornings.

“We should pick a job for the Thunder Legion,” Freed said to Laxus.

“Yeah, shall we?” Laxus asked after putting the jewel on the counter for his and Freed's drinks and food.

“I think it's a good idea, Evergreen and Bixslow should be here soon,” Freed said. He'd get up and walk to the S-Class area of the job board.

“This one seems good,” Laxus said, pointing to one that required a small team to retrieve some stolen goods from a wannabe bandit group.

“We're taking this one, Mira,” Freed said, slapping the job on the counter. He and Laxus would make their way tot he second floor after the job was stamped to wait for the rest of their team.

Once the remaining members of the Thunder Legion arrived the group would make their way out of the guild. They wouldn't be seen for about a week.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
